1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of control systems, and more specifically, is in the field of using an arbitrary shape poly-point path for automatic vehicle guidance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The existing guidance systems guide a vehicle along a planned vehicle trajectory without taking into account its curvature. This leads to a vehicle path that is not optimized regarding a vehicle's cross track error (XTE), a vehicle's heading angle, and/or a path heading.